


Oh Darling, I'm With You

by angelwriter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Emotional, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pining, Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, The Blitz, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwriter/pseuds/angelwriter
Summary: "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just making a point. Heaven and Hell can't know. They can't know that we know each other and have been working together." There was some silence after a nod of understanding from Crowley.Aziraphale spoke again, "Do you really have other people in your life? Not that I'm jealous or anything. Of course you have other friends. I'm just curious.""Nah. Demons aren't really up to my speed. They don't care for wine and the life I live. They don't drive cars or like restaurants." Crowley paused. He looked into Aziraphale's eyes from the top his glasses, holding his gaze intently. "I only do that with you."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Oh Darling, I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyourleft084/gifts), [summerofspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/gifts).



> This is inspired by my dear friend on Twitter (@stan_gaiman) whose fic made me so emotional with the poetic way of their writing. 
> 
> I implore you read it: 
> 
> a moment sudden and stolen   
> By: theycallmeDernhelm (onyourleft084)

I've taken some lyrics from Vance Joy - When I'm With You in this fic and this is also where the title comes from.

*/*/*/* 

It had been too long since he had seen his angel. The desperate weight was on his chest pressing down like his body was between two metal walls and he was struggling for air. Despair was a funny thing for a demon who showed himself as a flash bastard having everything and caring about nothing. Crowley cared too much and that was always his problem. His head hung low as he circled his wrist slowly with a glass of cold bourbon half drunk between his fingers. 

This meant nothing, he convinced himself. That little hand brush that Aziraphale had given him when he gave him his books back had his heart pounding pathetically in his chest. A shiver raced up his spine as he offered Aziraphale a lift home, kicking the rubble away from the wheels of his Bentley. Something ignited in his chest and he felt it all the way to Soho where he dropped the angel off at his bookshop. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had gone to sleep for a century to get away from the emotions burning in his veins for the ethereal being and now it was a collision force in his chest again. Not even sleep could help him escape this. 

Aziraphale had politely invited him in for a bottle of wine and some cake he had bought himself that afternoon. Crowley didn't deny the offer, eager to get more of the pleasure of his company after not seeing him since 1862. That lover's spat. A futile argument. Crowley just wanted to protect himself if anything were to happen. He wanted holy water as insurance, not for what Aziraphale thought was a suicide pill, but a way for the demon to save Aziraphale if anyone came after them. It was all for Aziraphale. Only for him ever since they met. He thought of the long sleepy hours alone in his flat that had gathered dust over the decades he had not left his bed. He had blacked out, tired and miserable after their feud and when he closed his eyes he dreamt. 

The likeness of the angel was cruel in his mind. There he could touch and speak all the things he wanted to say into the shell of his ear, caress hands and arms and legs, too. To hold and cuddle and wake up in the morning with a kiss on the cheek. This furious want was angry and bitter as Aziraphale handed him a slice of cake and a glass of bourbon. It was a whiskey cake with a salted caramel frosting. Crowley tasted it and his stomach churned uneasily. He set it down onto the desk near him and stretched out his legs on the couch. 

Having the angel close was comfort in itself, but having him sit in his chair so close and yet not able to reach for him was worse than Crowley had expected. He wanted to explain what happened at St James Park that day. He wanted to tell Aziraphale how he knew where to find him. He didn't. He kept on drinking, Aziraphale's ancient gramophone spinning a soft melody in space of the silence. 

"Thank you," Aziraphale said quietly. He held the glass between both his hands. 

"It's alright, angel. Just didn't want to see you embarrassed. I knew those Nazis were up to no good." 

"I'm really grateful to you. I hope you know that I felt awful after our fight. I missed you." 

Crowley swallowed down a choke of surprise at his words. "I missed you, too." 

"Oh, did you?" His eyes lit up and Crowley longed for the way his eyes sparkled like that. It had been too long. 

"I did. 'Course I did. We're friends." 

"I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just making a point. Heaven and Hell can't know. They can't know that we know each other and have been working together." There was some silence after a nod of understanding from Crowley. 

Aziraphale spoke again, "Do you really have other people in your life? Not that I'm jealous or anything. Of course you have other friends. I'm just curious." 

"Nah. Demons aren't really up to my speed. They don't care for wine and the life I live. They don't drive cars or like restaurants." Crowley paused. He looked into Aziraphale's eyes from the top his glasses, holding his gaze intently. "I only do that with you." 

Crowley didn't miss the angel's little wiggle at that. He hid his smile by placing his lips to his glass and taking a sip. 

"Well I am the same. Like Gabriel would care for sushi or oysters." Aziraphale rolled his eyes. 

"I remember Rome. The oysters were quite nice actually. But I preferred the wine that came with it. Wow I was drunk that night." 

"Yes, I remember." A blush creeped up on Aziraphale's cheeks and down towards his neck and under his collar. "You and I stumbled along the streets and found a nice tavern to stay in. That was the night we shared a bed for the first time." 

"The only time." Crowley cleared his throat. "Yeah, it was...I liked sleeping next to you. Even though I don't remember most of it." 

"I remember some of it. Your hair was curly on the top of your head and I was thinking of how I missed your long hair. You insisted that you couldn't sleep in your toga and I had convince you you couldn't sleep naked." 

It was Crowley's turn to flush. "Really? Sorry about that." 

"No, don't apologize. It was alright. You kept me warm all night. I woke up to your face and it was nice to finally allow myself to sleep and be greeted by you. You were still passed out and I..." 

"What?" Crowley swallowed hard. His hand tightened on the glass he was holding, white knuckled and trying to calm his breathing. 

"I...I was staring at you. The sunshine was hitting your face. You looked so peaceful. You murmered in your sleep and I didn't know what you were saying but there was this crease in your brow. I wanted to know what you were dreaming of. I rarely sleep so I don't know what dreaming is like. I had to miracle away a little drool from the pillow." 

Crowley grunted. "Oh how embarrassing! Sorr' again." 

"It was adorable actually. You know you do a little noise scrunch when you are woken up?" 

Crowley felt his legs shaking with the things Aziraphale was saying. His whole body was flaming from head to toe. Why did Aziraphale have to say these things? Why now? 

"I didn't know that..." Crowley tried to focus himself but his mind was flooded over with thoughts. 

"You do." Aziraphale bit his lip and averted his eyes away from Crowley's form. "Your skin lights up in gold in the sunlight and your lips sort of part. Your breathing is soothing to me. I stayed up a long time thinking of that night after our fight in 1862. I thought about you often actually. You slept for a century, correct? What did you dream of?" 

"Ngk." Crowley's brain halted. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Crowley's tongue struggled to form words into coherent sentences. "Well...you know...what demons dream of....uhh...." 

"What do you dream of? Please tell me." His voice was just above a whisper. Crowley thought he was going to faint.

Crowley shuddered and he sucked in a deep breath. This was going to end him for sure. Discorporate him on the spot. He scratched the back of his head and placed his glass on the desk. He leaned down, elbows resting on his knees and his hands placed on his face. He blew out the breath he didn't need. 

"You. It's always been you." 

Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something, but something stopped him. He kept quiet, so quiet that Crowley was going crazy with it. Aziraphale had two buttons undone and his bowtie was laying loose around his neck. His sleeves were neatly rolled up on his arms and Crowley had desperately tried not to notice the hard muscle beneath the shirt or the soft texture of his exposed skin. Oh, bless him. Crowley had wanted for so long and now that he had exposed himself...anything could happen. What was he thinking? What did Aziraphale think now that he knew? 

"I dreamed of you for a century. I slept for a long time and my only thought was you. You in every instance across our life together up until I woke up. I dreamed of what you were doing without me. If you missed me. I dreamed of us in Rome and how you teased me. I dreamed of Golgotha and the blinding heat of the sun. How we cooled off in the river Jordon. I thought of Mesapotamia of course. The devastation of the locals. How you never stopped me when I went to save some of the kids. I think of Eden a lot even when I'm awake. You didn't even care what others thought or what your duties were, you gave your sword away because you thought it was the right thing to do. You were a miracle, angel. And you didn't care I was a demon, you just protected me from the first rain. That's when I knew you were different." 

"Oh Crowley," he said with warmth that made Crowley think it resembled affection. "I thought about you too. Since Eden I thought about how you're such a strange demon. We had the Arrangement and I must admit I watched you perform a miracle or two. You were radiant. Don't shake your head, you were. You could do what I could and I could do what you did. We aren't so different. I just want to protect you. I can't have you getting hurt." 

"I'm not going anywhere, angel. They can't take me away. I'll make a plan. I'll save this." 

"This?" 

"Us," Crowley whispered, staring dead into Aziraphale's eyes. His glasses were discarded a while ago somewhere during the confession and Aziraphale gasped at the shining colour of his yellow eyes. 

"Us," Aziraphale repeated in awe. "Yes. That's why I fought with you. I want to keep what we have. I like this." 

"Me too. And I don't fraternise with anyone else, angel. You're the only one I want to fraternise with." 

Crowley meant it as a playful banter, but something shifted in Aziraphale's eyes and he shot up from his desk chair in rush. He came to sit next to Crowley on the couch, spreading his thighs that was tight from the material of his pants and had Crowley's mind wandering to terrible places in the past, and leaned forward. Crowley didn't dare breathe as Aziraphale closed the space between them and placed his lips onto Crowley's. 

His lips were soft and supple. Aziraphale breathed a sigh of relief. Crowley tried to compute what was going on and kissed back on autopilot, still not believing this was happening. He threaded his long fingers into the fluffy clouds of Aziraphale's hair earning a moan that came from deep within him. Crowley gasped into the kiss at the sound and that gave Aziraphale the chance to slip his tongue into Crowley's warm mouth. 

"Where did you learn to kiss like this?" Crowley murmered between kisses. 

"Books mainly and I did happen to come across a few discreet Gentleman's club while you were asleep." 

"Angel," he chided. "You were messing around while I was asleep?"

"Well, what was I supposed to do without you? I learned the gavotte. I'd like to show you some time." 

"I'd like that." 

They went back to kissing, Aziraphale playing with the hair at the nape of Crowley's neck. Crowley shivered as Aziraphale's strong hands glided over the expanse of his back. Crowley pulled at Aziraphale's clothing, yanking the buttons open of his shirt. He kissed down Aziraphale's jawline towards his neck. He licked and sucked down the line of his throat and swiped his tongue along Aziraphale's expert collarbone. The angel hummed in approval. 

"Is this okay? Can I take this off?" Crowley asked breathlessly. 

Aziraphale nodded. "Yes, my dear. Please." 

The way he said please had Crowley groaning. He undid Aziraphale's entire shirt and touched the wonderful plush flesh of his belly. 

"Want to worship you. You're so perfect." Crowley nipped at his skin and swirled his tongue around his sensitive nipple. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale moaned. 

He sucked the pert nub and rubbed the other unattended one with his thumb and forefinger. Aziraphale's body was trembling under Crowley's touches. He kissed his way down to the soft flesh above the waistband of his trousers. 

"So beautiful, angel. Look at you." 

Aziraphale flushed. "Crowley, please." 

"I want to take my time. I've been dreaming about this you know? All the time. Can never get you out of my head. I dreamed of kissing you, too. I wondered how you tasted. Now I know, I won't be able to get enough. I've been on fire dreaming about you. This. Having you like this. Plaint. Completely at loss for words and under my control. I want to please you." 

Crowley came to cup Aziraphale's face in his hands. They stared into each other's eyes for some time, just listening to their pants and heavy breathing from that one kiss. Aziraphale closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the demon's - his arch enemy and best friend. He breathed in deeply. 

"All I ever wanted was for you to please me." 

/////

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'ed by Chaoticsoul (and her special friend) 
> 
> I thank you for making it even more potent than I thought it could be. 
> 
> ///
> 
> Also I just read the most amazing Human AU fic with Crowley as a mechanic and Aziraphale as a professor. 
> 
> It's called Car Trouble by summerofspock 
> 
> I highly recommend it. Lots of fluff, thirst and emotional intimacy!


End file.
